1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an energy management system, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an energy management system, which enables efficient energy management of the energy management system which includes a photovoltaic (PV) module for generating power and a battery for storing power and which is connected to a grid as an external power supplier and a power load as a power consumer.
2. Background
Generally, a power supplier supplies power to each residence at a fixed price and charges a corresponding fee in a unilateral or unidirectional manner (i.e., only in a direction from the power supplier to the consumer). However, such a unidirectional power supply system has problems in that it is not possible to satisfy all demands associated with power supply of consumers and it is difficult to appropriately cope with various environmental changes. In terms of payment, such a system also has a problem in that the consumer has no choice but to follow prices set by the power supplier.
Also, there is a problem in that a power reserve rate may be significantly reduced when a peak time of power use is reached as power demand has significantly increased recently.
There are also demands and movements for changing the power supply system from unidirectional to bidirectional. A system, which allows consumers to generate and sell power back to the electrical power corporation as a power supplier, has already been introduced.
Especially, as renewable energy, which will replace fossil energy that is being exhausted, has been vigorously studied, many studies have also been conducted upon a system which allows power generated by processing renewable energy to be supplied in a bidirectional manner.
Such a bidirectional power supply system may also operate in association with a next-generation power system, which is implemented by combining an information communication technology and a modernized power technology, which has come to the fore recently, and a smart grid which is a system for managing the power system.
The smart grid has a zone in which power price varies with time. Discussions have been conducted upon methods which allow each residence, which has a power load as a final power consumer, to generate and store renewable energy. For example, each residence may be equipped with a renewable energy generation module such as a photovoltaic (PV) module, a wind power generation module, or a fuel power generation module to generate energy and may also be equipped with a Lithium-ion battery or the like as an energy storage module to store energy provided by the grid or to store energy that is not consumed in real time in the residence or the like from among energy generated by the renewable energy generation module.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method for controlling an energy management system to achieve reasonable power distribution and use between the components of a smart grid by efficiently distributing, storing, and supplying power generated by the final power consumer as a power load, the renewable energy generation module, the energy storage module, and the smart grid.